


A wilting red rose

by Wayward_curls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_curls/pseuds/Wayward_curls
Summary: When she is left behind
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 16





	A wilting red rose

Thorns never stung her, but the words did. They cut so deep a wound inside her, that she barely cried, and continued to pick at the thorns that protruded unevenly along the slender stem of the wilting red rose she received at their parting.

  
Oh! What a mockery,  
to reminisce their fleeting moments when drops of blood from her dainty fingers fell on to the shimmering bridal dress she wore hours ago...

The cold metal band that rested atop her finger, mocked her faint heart. For being the brightest witch of her age, and yet being tricked at the behest of the foul words that spewed from the chapped lips of a a handsome green eyed face. 

Loathing to part from her immaculate white dress, her cold numb feet dragged her towards the empty ballroom where she smiled heartily for the first and last time, while dancing to the slow music that rang across the hall in the arms of the green eyed foul mouth.

She laughed hollowly at herself now, crying for the first time in her Life, where she laughed for the last time. 

Maybe it was for the best...

Maybe it's time she learnt the crappy endline of sappy love stories.....

But,she would never know either, until she reaches outwards from the fake silky cocoon formed by the green eyed foul mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is un'betaed. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
